


3-AM

by KawaiiBatman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBatman/pseuds/KawaiiBatman
Summary: This is a quick Gajevy one-shot based off of a tumblr post I read a long time ago. Thanks for reading!! ^-^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for wanting to check out my fic and reading!! ^~^

"Hey man what did I tell you 'bout that shit?!" I growled into the phone, anger oozing from every inch of my body.

"Oi! Don't yell at me metal head! It's not my fault!"

"Oh really? Who was the one that caught the break room on fire last time?!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT TIME EITHER!"

"THEN WHO'S FUCKIN' FAULT IS IT!?" I roared veins popping on my temples.

I had a tight grip on my phone, and my hand was balled up into a fist as I slammed it on my couch, scaring Lily. He jumped up scurrying away from me with lightening speed.

But I couldn't help it! This was the second time Natsu set the break room on fire while he was working over night at the Auto Body shop we owned together. I don't know how he does it, but it happens.

I have to calm down, or I'm going to seriously run down there and wring his neck.

"Is there any more damages, beside the break room?" I hissed out pinching the bridge of my nose in agitation.

"No, just the wall and it's only one wall this time."

"Tch. Ok, I'll come in tomorrow and check it out, but the damages are coming out of your paycheck!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU-"

"Natsu, you really don't want to start with me man! You woke me up, then you told me this bullshit, now you're trying to complain. It's 3 o'clock in the morning, I don't think you want to argue with me."

"Whatever, fine. Sorry for waking you up. I'll see ya in the morning."

"Ok, oh, you're gonna have to tell Erza what you did. I'm not telling her this time."

"WHAT? Aw man, she's going to skin me alive." I heard him gulp dryly.

A devilish smirk curved my lips at his comment. Erza's our accountant and she's known to be a very fierce and scary one at that. She just may skin him alive, after seeing how much it'll cost to repair the damages….again. Better her than me, I 'spose.

After hanging up with the pyro maniac, I slumped in to my sofa, leaning my head back against the cool soft fabric. Squeezing my eyes tight, I let out a long breath.

"There's no way I can go back to sleep now,' I huffed slowly standing up.

Shuffling to the kitchen, with a single dull light of a lamp guiding my way, I heard my back gate open with a light creak. Then the shuffling of soft footsteps through the grass.

I could've sworn I locked that gate, but is someone seriously trying to break into my house. If they are, they're in for a rude awakening, because I'm already pissed.

"Gihi! I'm in the mood for fighting someone tonight." I chuckled as I cracked my knuckles, in anticipation.

As quietly as I possibly could, I made my way to my back door, that stood in the kitchen. Ready to meet my unlucky opponent, I swung the door open quickly ready with a iron fist for their jaw and a cocky grin.

But….what I saw….wasn't what I was expecting. My jaw dropped to the ground and my shoulders went slack at the sight of a little blue haired woman petting Lily.

She was sitting down in my grass, petting lily as he purred near her leg. The moon light shined on her red cheeks and half lidded brown eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Oh! Hic-I-I sorry! I-Hic-love cats!" She slurred out, as she clumsily tried to stand.

Oh my mavis, she's drunk! Great! I get a phone call from an idiot, now I have some drunk lady, petting my cat in my back yard! This is the best night ever.

Face palming myself, I dragged it down my face with a long dragged out sigh.

"Look, lady I'm not in the mood for this, so could you please-"

"Dammit. Thanks a lot Cana." she slurred rocking from side to side, trying to get herself balanced.

"Cana? You know Cana?"

"I-I'm sorry for petting your cat, I didn't mean it." she said as her eyes started to water.

Oh crap! I made her cry! What am I suppose to do now? I'm not good when it comes to other people crying.

I ran over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Hey! I-"

"I sai-hic-said, I was sorry! No-hic-need to yell at me!" She slurred even more as she looked up at me with puppy dogs eyes.

"Dammit!" I hissed at her adorable face. Her brown eyes were watering and filled with true sadness, and her bottom lip poked out in a little pout. Dammit this little woman is adorable.

"I really-hic-didn't mean too! It's just that-hic-cats are just so-"

"It's ok, shorty. Seriously, there's no need to cry, ok?" I said giving her a little smile. She looked back at me with shocked eyes, then she gave me the most goofiest grin that stopped my heart.

"whew…..that's…..a….relief…" she said slowly as her eyes started to close, before going completely limp. I caught her before she could hit the ground.

Picking her up bridal style, I carried the drunk woman back into my house.

"What are we gonna do with her Lil'?" I asked my cat as I gently laid her down in my bed.

Lily jumped onto the mattress, walking over to her. He let out a soft purr as he rubbed his face against her cheek.

Smiling, I draped my cover over her, before going to the linen closet to get a blanket for me. Looking down, I didn't see my usual companion that was always around my feet.

"Lily! Come on, it's time for bed." I whispered, poking my head through the bed room door. All I got in return was a light meow, and him curling up beside the stranger.

"Traitor!" I whispered back, before retreating to my living room. Laying down on the couch, I tried my best to fall asleep but my mind was too busy thinking about the little woman that was occupying my bed and my traitorous cat sleeping with her. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
